


Miss Brightside

by frostwitch



Series: Requests (Mostly Drabbles/Oneshots) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Asexual Mioda Ibuki, Body Swap AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lesbian Tsumiki Mikan, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slightly Out Of Character, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, tsumioda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostwitch/pseuds/frostwitch
Summary: On one fateful morning, Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda wake up in each other's bodies. Extremely gay chaos ensues.( This was my first drabble request on Tumblr, see more info here: https://hopetwink.tumblr.com/post/630462878159437824/drabble-requests-open-send-me-requests-for-any )
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Requests (Mostly Drabbles/Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Miss Brightside

Ibuki wakes up to lungs filled with the stench of disinfectant and rubbing alcohol. Yawning, she stretches her arms behind her head and opens her eyes just a crack to squint at her unusual surroundings. There’s drool pooling on the cover of a neatly organized, Usami-themed planner, and the steady, harmonic hum of air conditioning and the fluorescent lights that flicker above her fills up every gap of sound in the room. It’s almost enough to make her pass out again, but fortunately her unparalleled hearing ability hasn’t fully kicked in.

Nose crinkling at the sharp tang of iron that’s gradually climbing up the back of her throat, it finally clicks: she’s not in her room. This isn’t _too_ much of a surprise--after learning she’s been above the legal drinking age for years without knowing it, Ibuki’s taken to getting drunk off her ass every weekend; she should be used to waking up in unfamiliar places by now. Last week--or was it earlier this week? The passage of time doesn’t really matter much when you have nowhere else to be--Mahiru clobbered her over the head with a rolled-up newspaper after she’d fallen asleep badly sunburnt and tangled up in the slats of a pool chair. 

While Ibuki Mioda is no substitute for an Ultimate Detective, it doesn’t take her long to use the process of elimination to figure out where she is. There’s only one place on Jabberwock Island that reeks of medicine and blood--the abandoned hospital. 

Her head snaps up and she jolts out of the chair she’s sitting in, unceremoniously banging her head on the low-hanging cabinets above the desk. Muttering several creative curses, she rubs at the tender spot on her forehead, already feeling a bruise begin to form. One quick glance down at her feet tells her two things: firstly, she’s wearing someone else’s pajamas, and secondly, the black nail polish it took half an hour to apply has been wiped clean off her fingers. Not the best place to fall asleep, or the best clothes to borrow, she acknowledges, making note of the sizable holes in both socks.

_Guess everywhere else was too crowded and I wasn’t feeling picky_ , Ibuki muses, absently rubbing the dust out of her eyes. The hospital is the last place she’d ever want to visit, all the torn cobwebs and empty chairs give her the creeps--NOT an ideal ambiance for the Ultimate Musician to take the stage. She doesn’t understand why anyone would want to come here, let alone check in and stay, and she _definitely_ doesn’t get how Mikan spends most of her time holed up in a building that shudders at the slightest breeze, the fresh coat of paint on its walls already starting to peel. 

Nobody else really comes here. Except for Nagito, the weirdo. He sometimes waves in passing on the way back, clutching a bottle of over-the-counter pain medication in his metal hand. Some of that stuff would be pretty damn useful right about now, but Ibuki decides looking for it isn’t worth the trouble. 

Popping open a first aid kit from one of the nearby cabinets, she pokes through a wad of bandages and several tubes of ointment, neither of which are particularly helpful for treating bruises or aches, looking for something better to no avail. Fortunately, she spies a mini fridge tucked underneath an emergency use medicine cabinet on the far side of the room. 

_Jackpot._

Inside, there’s an assortment of blood bags and syringes that make Ibuki shudder. She already figured that the Ultimate Nurse probably doesn’t have the munchies often since she’s never seen her let loose and get hammered, but it’s still an unpleasant sight. 

At least there’s an ice pack shaped like a goldfish in her freezer, if nothing else. 

Grumbling to herself about how she should’ve accepted Akane’s “girl’s only night” sleepover invitation instead of ditching the Ultimate Gymnast and holing up in Rocketpunch Plaza (where she proceeded to drink until she was absolutely smashed), Ibuki headed down the hall towards the bathroom. It takes a minute for the lightbulb hanging from the tiled ceiling to flicker to life, and Ibuki taps her foot impatiently to give herself something other than darkness to focus on. The electricity coughs to life, filling the room with a dim spark of light. It’s not much, but it’s just enough to make Ibuki freeze on the spot when she casts her gaze to the mirror. 

What little light can be found casts dark, foreboding shadows in the shape of grotesque fingers on the Ultimate Nurse’s pale face, making her nearly unrecognizable. Ibuki’s caught off guard by her unexpected presence, how on _earth_ did she sneak up on her so quickly? She didn’t even hear the soft sound of her footsteps approaching from down the hall. 

Ibuki lets out a startled laugh, equal parts struggling to recover her composure and grateful that it’s her classmate instead of a ravenous monster. Whipping around to face her shy acquaintance, she forces herself to draw in a shaky breath before speaking. 

“Jesus _fuck_ Tsumiki, don’t sneak up on people like that! You scared the shit out of… me…” Her voice sounds shrill and sharp with fear, almost a full two octaves higher than her speaking register. It’s easy to dismiss as nerves, but dread begins to grow in the pit of her stomach once she realizes something especially odd--no one else is in the room with her. 

“Tsumiki? Komaeda…? Hey, this isn’t funny, you guys! Totally uncool!”

She peers out into the hallway, half-expecting to see one of her classmates sprinting away, but the only sound is the quiet echo of water dripping from a broken pipe near the entrance. Normally it takes a lot to make her feel anxious, much less genuinely fear for her safety. And she’s not quite there yet, but something is definitely off. 

“I’m never drinking again,” she groans, rubbing her at temples. Okay, that’s definitely a lie. Maybe she can at least start by not getting blackout drunk every Friday night like fucking clockwork. 

Grabbing the least grimy-looking towel from the rack next to the sink, Ibuki goes about making herself a cold compress. It requires some extra elbow grease to turn on the water, but eventually the squeaky faucet groans to life. Setting the ice pack aside, she leans forward until she’s up close and personal with the mirror, trying to assess the damage. 

But instead of her own familiar face, she finds herself less than an inch away from Mikan’s. 

Jumping back with a yelp, Ibuki throws up her hands as a show of apology and backs out of the shy nurse’s personal space… only to watch Mikan mimic her body language perfectly. 

“Wha-- are-- how did you get stuck in the mirror?!” 

Mikan’s lips move in sync with her own, the sound of her voice coming from Ibuki’s mouth instead of her reflection. 

“No, wait, that’s not it--hang on a second.” 

Gazing down at her--Mikan’s--ugh, whatever--body, she looks a lot paler and skinnier than she remembers. Squeezing a bicep with one hand, Ibuki’s distraught to find that all the muscle she built up from carrying her guitar everywhere is gone, replaced by bone-thin limbs with little strength in them. Bringing a hand to her face, she pokes and prods at the cheeks, nose, and lips she’s only ever seen from the outside before now. While Mikan is painfully skinny and definitely needs a more suitable meal plan, Ibuki can’t deny that her skin is so smooth and baby soft that it’s pleasant to the touch.

“Oh my god,” she whispers to herself, running her free hand through her fringed purple hair, “I’m in Mikan’s body.” A beat passes before she blurts out, “IS SHE IN MINE?!?!” 

It’s a good thing she’s not as anxious as the Ultimate Nurse, otherwise she would probably be freaking out way worse right now. 

_Wait. Oh shit, doesn’t that mean--_

Sprinting out the door and down the path, Ibuki makes a beeline for her cabin with one thought on her mind: _find Mikan before things get even more out of control_.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a two-chapter fic with the second chapter set from Mikan's perspective, maybe I'll even add a short third chapter for some extra closure. It'll be done before next month if I play my cards right, but just to be safe I won't make any promises. Hope you enjoy it so far! 
> 
> ( Sorry if this work reads as way less coherent than usual, I'm kind of anxious about writing f/f ships in the "wrong" way and this is my first time writing these characters, so I'm trying to be careful about the way I describe their romantic and/or sexual thoughts towards each other. )


End file.
